Generally, a liquid crystal display device equipped with a liquid crystal display panel is well known as a display device. The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer held therebetween. In recent years, the liquid crystal display panel is required for improvement in the display quality such as an increase in contrast. The liquid crystal display panel using VA (Vertically Aligned) mode is known as the liquid crystal display panel. Moreover, the liquid crystal display panel using a MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) mode which has a wide viewing angle characteristic is also known as the liquid crystal display panel.
In the liquid crystal display panel using the MVA mode, a plurality of pixel electrodes is arranged on the array substrate apart from each other. The pixel electrodes have slits, respectively. A common electrode and protrusions are formed in a stripe shape on the counter substrate.
The protrusions and the slits form several domains where the directions of electric flux line differ mutually in the liquid crystal layer. For this reason, several domains where the alignment orientations of liquid crystal molecules differ mutually are formed in the liquid crystal layer corresponding to the pixel electrodes. Thereby, since the viewing angle is compensated, the liquid crystal display panel can achieve a wide viewing angle characteristic.
In the above liquid crystal display panel, the wide viewing angle is achieved by providing the alignment protrusions, etc. which control the alignments of the liquid crystal molecules. The transmissivity of the display panel is increased if the number of the alignment protrusions is decreased, or the alignment protrusion is made small. However, when the display panel is equipped with a touch panel function, and is pressed by fingers while moving, an undesirable trail of the picture is generated with the movement of the fingers (“bruising”). On the other hand, if many alignment protrusions or large alignment protrusions are arranged, the transmissivity is decreased.